


Candle In The Wind

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It's A Cold Night In Lincoln County.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Candle In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



> I'm on a roll.

_Frostbite._

That's the main concern. In the middle of the cold, empty desert, there's no concern of outlaws or random people in need of their supplies, no real thought given to snakes or scorpions or any of those creatures, who have all seemed to fled in the absence of warmth and comfort, disappearing just as quickly as they were known to appear. No, Nobody is concerned of getting stung or bit, of awakening to a gun pressed against your skull, or a knife edging against your throat. Maybe those threats felt too innocuous, too harmless, compared to what might happen if the temperature dropped too much, if it snowed just a little more, if a number of things happened that would lead to the undeniable, a variety of threats starting with possible amputation.

Chavez hunched further into His Coat, thinking about what might happen if it did get colder, if their skin, which was red with cold, suddenly turned pale and numb. It their threat, so real, turned to them and revealed that it didn't give leeway to Men on a _Mission.''Oh, let's face it.'_ Chavez thought, not even daring to entertain any fantasies that Billy tended to verbalize, ' _We're all boys looking for Death.'_ Nobody with a sound, rational mind could deny that. It was the cold, hard truth, something that not alot of people tended to speak about, And Chavez knew it. They wouldn't all survive this journey. Whether it be frostbite or bullets, somebody would fall, and it was a downhill journey from there. 

Everybody else was asleep, huddled, curled together in an effort to conserve body heat. As the delegated watcher, Chavez was sitting some feet away, listening to the silence and knowing that, like it or not, Tunstall wouldn't be the only one who met his untimely fate. Whether it be Steve or Dick, Billy or Charlie, _Doc,_ Or Chavez himself, there wouldn't be a true happy ending at the end of their road. It'd be bittersweet and there was no point trying to deny it. Chavez wasn't going to fool himself, He probably wouldn't live to see Fifty. 

The sound of gentle footsteps jolted Chavez out of His thoughts, and without so much as a warning, right before Chavez could implant a Knife into His Chest, Doc sat down and regarded Him with Sad, endlessly knowing eyes. "Sorry." Doc said, before Chavez could chastise Him for that reckless moment of pure idiocy, apparently not in the mood for any sort of reproach about his careless actions. Chavez nodded, "What are you doing?" He said, instead, knowing full and well that Doc had done what any sane person would do and joined the mass on the ground to their right. It hadn't been smart to leave and go into the overwhelmingly cold night, And it has been worse to sneak up on Chavez, who was both glad and irritated that He hadn't heard Doc approach. For somebody so smart, Doc could do the dumbest things.

Doc shrugged and settled for wrapping his arm around Chavez in a strangely affectionate gesture, considering how close they were to the others. He was shivering, and it made Chavez vibrate with the motion, hoping that nobody would wake up. Granted, Doc was a compassionate man, and it could be said that He'd noticed Chavez sitting, alone, and decided to go and warm him up, even if the warmth in Chavez's chest was from emotion, the idea that Doc didn't care about appearances when it boiled down to it, that Doc _cared,_ even if Chavez had already known that, deep down, it was just starting to really get to him. That Doc had risked his own comfort to come and make sure Chavez was warm. "You looked lonely." Doc mumbled, placing his chin atop Chavez's shoulder, staring out into the distance. There was a finality in His tone, and Chavez knew perfectly well why. They had never needed words, never needed noise to fill the silence, all they'd ever needed was each other. Just sitting beside one another, knowing that, for now, everything was okay, was enough. 

It was moments like these that made Chavez glad that He was here, cold and hungry, but with Doc, just sitting beside him in silence. 

Doc seemed to make everything worth it. 


End file.
